Pure love
by Zakumi
Summary: This is One-shot story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is the first time I write Love Live x Evangelion's story so this will be a one-shot story.

Shinji will be with each girls by chapter at different alternate moments. I hope you enjoy this story. So enjoy it!

P.S. Warning! There was no second impact here so that the world in the normal situation and has never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Honoka x Shinji

Honoka was late in school " I 'am late, I'am late!" While running did not expect to run into someone and collide. While lying, "Are you okay? "he asked her when she lifted her head, surprised he was a blackheaded and dark-blue eyed eyes. But what he saw was shyness and kindness in the person, she fought for his arm and raised "Thank you for helping me, I have to hurry up and forgive what I have crashed you" and go fast. But the young man saw the notebook she had left.

Honoka did not have a happy day first she was late for the clock yet Umi's stoning still lost a choreography book she needed for the idol group.

"How could you lose a Honok notebook?" Umi was angry

"Okay, sorry I was in a hurry and ..." someone knocked on the door. He opened and left the young man he came across. "I'm sorry what I'm sorry to ask for Honoku?" Everyone was surprised what the brawl asked for her all turned to her. 2 Oho, I did not know you have a boyfriend Honokachii ! "Nozomi replied" Please, no, not only aaa .. "The young man said," I came to give you a notebook that made you so excited2 "My notebook is very thankful to you .." "Shinji, Shinji Ikari" They both covered that shy look at "This is the two mach of heaven" Replies Kotori girls "Obviously" Answers Nozomi.

A month later

Honoka and Shinji are together at the park parlor and they laugh together, who would talk about that icindet to join them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Umi x Shinji

"Right in the center" "You're Good Shooting" Umi and Shinji practiced the shooting together as they had the training together. The two of them met the first day and initially were skeptical, but after showing talent began to believe they had an extraordinary talent for shooting and the same for kendo. So they both enjoyed it. But as time began to feel emotions every time she was with him. She felt that she was feeling him, so she was planning to admit her feelings. Now or never.

"Shinji, I would like to ask you something. "Tell Umi what do to want to ask? She was surprised, "I noticed in the shooting that you did not hit the targets, did you want to get something to do?" Will she come out with me to coffee? She shakes her mouth shocked - What I said now she thinks I'm rude - "You're really calling me for date?" She nodded, Shinji laughed and kissed her cheek, "yes, is that the answer." She all happily embraced him happily knowing that she had accepted her feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Kotori x Shinji

Both of them were in Akihabara together with servants and maidens. As they worked together at the cafe bar so they met. "This job is hard," said Shinji, "yes, but it's worth it just because no one should be allowed to work because of school rules," Kotori replied. "That's for sure." "Oh, no ..." "What was it" "My friends came to see what to do" Shinji looked at and saw group Musa, Kotor's friends "I do not think it should be a problem come with me." "Ha .." Shinji took hold of her hand and took them to them. They were surprised when they found out that the two of them worked but promised they would not say anything.

That night when they left the job, "Thank you for helping me out of Shinji misunderstanding." "Do not worry if anything is needed just ask." Kotori imagined and said, "Well, there is one request ..." "Which one? "Can you kiss me?" Shinji stood and looked in Kotor, but for a long time she liked her but did not expect her to like him, Shinji kissed Kotor hugging.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Maki x Shinji

Maki walked through the corridor and went to the music room. There is a world where she uses the piano, she can show her feelings more easily. When she approached she heard the violin. It was one of the severest but most beautiful emotional music she ever heard. She felt she was under cherry while the wind hurt her hair, and around her a variety of flowers around her. She came to her and tried and saw the young man playing the violin. It was Shinji Ikari. After the school became co-ed, only a few boys managed to enter the prestigious school. When he finished playing, he began to clap. Shinji turned sharply. "Oh, Maki, Maki Nishikino." "Shinji Ikari" "It's one of the most beautiful music I have ever heard." "Oh, thanks, I learned that there was a music room so I decided to spend alone, but I did not expect you miss.

As time passed, they played duets together. They were in the competition where they won for school. He met a group of Muse who was particularly familiar with Honoko and Umi. But as time passed he decided to admit he was in love with her, she accepted with joy and kiss. Shinji felt that the whole symphony only played for them, a symphony of love


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Hanayo x Shinji

"It's really Hanayo, you have to reduce the experience of eating." "Well, I can not resist when it's tasty." Shinji and Hanayo cooked the food together, as it was the first time she decided to learn to cook from Shinji. Shinji was great in cooking. What she did not know was Hanayo in love with Shinji, but she was too shy to say so, so she kept it for herself. Hey hanayo can you just add sugar from the table? "" I'm moving right away ... "Hanayo did not notice that the oil was jerking on the floor when he was" HANAYO! "Shinji caught her fast but in the process he fell. Hanayao shouted at Shinji when she raised her head and looked at Shinji's eyes. For a long time, she watched and instinctively kissed Shinji, who was in the bar. Hanayo went out and realized what she had done so she cried "I'm sorry ... I..." But Shinji kissed her, and she was in shock, but she quickly frowned and returned a kiss. "I love you Shinji" "I know and I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Rin x Shinji

Shinji and Rin were walking together, it was an evening, a beautiful summer evening. While they were supposed to cross the bridge, Rin saw the shadows and went under the bridge, Shinji went after her. "How wonderful they are." "Yes, it's rarely seen and found." Shinji caught hold of one and a few openings, and there was a fireflies that slowly glittered with a glittering light. Rin looked slowly. Shinji let go. Shinji and Rin stared into their eyes and caught their hands. Two weeks have passed since they are related, words are not important because they are understood in the silence. They slowly came and kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Nozomi x Shinji

It was raining Shinji rushed to get home as soon as possible, but the rain caught it. He noticed near the Shrine where he went, where he would wait until the rain stopped. "What are you doing Shinji here?" Shinji turned and saw the beautiful girl. Nozomi Tojo. "It took a little while out of the rain until it stopped." "Why do not you come to me, drink tea and be nourished" "Okay, because who knows how long the rain will stop"

"Do you live Nozomi - senpai?" "Yes, I live and clean the Shrine, you can call me Nozomi." "Good Nozomi." She laughs. How did the conversations last in the pit? "If it's not a problem to look at the card?" "It's not a problem." She took and showed on the card lovers. Shinji is blushed "Looks like you're going to find someone I'm wondering where you're in love with?" Shinji was kidding, but Nozomi approached and kissed Shinji, but quickly shuffled and kissed after they had finished saying "I just kissed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Eli x Shinji

Shinji and Eli have solved the role of the student's convention "Shinji thank you for helping with papyrology, as Nozomi is absent. "It's not a problem, it's nice to help me. "Look, Shinji, are you maybe going to coffee?" "Of course," Eli was happy.

After coffee they went shopping. While Eli tried the stuff, Shinji was waiting for her. "Shinji can you just come in for a moment?" Shinji was confused when he came, and Eli hurled him in the dresser and kissed him. Shinji was shocked, but he returned a kiss. When they finished, Eli said, "I'm sorry, but I could not hold back anymore, I love you. "But the Shinji laughed and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

I don't own Love Live or Evangelion

Nico x Shinji

Shinji made a meal and assisted Nico around the meals as she had three sisters who loved Shinji and were happy that Nico found a boyfrend who was pure and good. The connection began with Shinji rescuing Nico of the delinquent who tried to rob her. Shinji brought Nico to the house, and she thanked him for the grateful kiss. It's been two months since the incident and Nico is happy to accept it as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Chika x Shinji

Shinji hired for a job in hot spring where she met Chika. As they got to know each other, they began to feel each other, but both did not want to recognize it. So the Chicka sisters took over the initiative. They put the message so that when they both came to the park they were surprised who sent the message. But Shinji admitted he was in love with her and kissed shocked Chika but she returned a kiss. Three months have passed since the two of them together, Chika recalled this event and could thank the help sisters who finally recognized the feelings of Shinji.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Yo x Shinji

"Really Yo, you could tell right away that we're leaving our ship together to go diving."

"Sorry Shinji but I did not say because I do not know what the reaction would be" both of them went to the ship and came to a specific place.

"Can we dive now?"

"Just a moment."

Yo jump into the sea, get out and call Shinji. "Hey, can you come to me now I want to say someting ?"

Shinji approaches and slides, but Yo catches and throws it into the sea, when Shinji came out, he wanted to say something, but Yo did not hesitate and kissed Shinji. Shortly Shinji is in shock but he returns a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Riko x Shinji

Riko bought a manga she really wanted to read what was a yuri manga. As she went through the city, she accidentally collided with someone and dropped out of the manga bag.

"Excuse me"

„Nothing is my fault."

"When she looked, she saw a blackheaded athletic young man and dark-eyed eyes. The young man takes the manga and he is a reader, but Riko quickly takes all the shame that the boy is leading what he reads but he laughs and say

"Do not worry and I like to read the manga so you do not have any shame, my name is Shinji Ikari" She was surprised by what he accepted it and was not convicted of it. It was raining and saying

"Riko Sakuraichi"

"You went accidentally in manga trade I just started, and after that as a sign of apology I could coffee"

Rika laughed and said "Sure"

It's been two months since Shinji and Riko were in touch, who would say that manga love would connect them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Shinji x Yoshiko

Shinji was dressed in angels waiting for Yoshiko to go together for Hallowen's party. They've been dating for two months now, they got to know Tokyo, while Yoshiko (Yohane) was in the Fallen shop. Shinji invited Yoshiko to coffee and how the relationship went so superstitious love and since then they are related and if Shinji knew that Chuunibyou did not bother him because he loved her heart. Yoshiko came out like a fallen angel

"Well, ready for the party. " he reached out and went together.

She was happy because she had a boyfriend who loved her like Yoshiko or Yohane.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Shinji x Hanamaru

Hanamaru read the book in the library.

"Sorry if this place is occupied," she glanced at and smiled when she saw the young man.

It was Shinji. "Well, it's free." Shinji sits and starts to read with her. It's been a while, s he was interested in what he was saying, "Can you tell what you read? "

Shinji stopped reading the laugh and said," The Hamlet of William Shakespeare, the book is very interesting since it is a historical drama and what are you reading? "

" An Fallen of Laura Kate, a time of books with many theological symbols and mystics, but also romance "

So they started talking about the books and found out they wanted to read. For some time, about a week ago, Sniji managed to gather courage and invited her to the coffee she had agreed to.

A month later, they were concerned about the love of the book, and it was merged by anyone who did not think so.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Ruby x Shinji

Shinji does not know what to say when Chika's best friend asked to help Ruby overcome fears of men and shyness. Of course, he agreed that he was not at the bottom of mind expecting that he would not only help Ruby overcome his fears and shyness, but also that they would fall in love with them. They have been together for two weeks now and they eat ice cream together. Only he had a brief problem with Ruby's sister Dai but when he realized he would not hurt Ruby, he agreed to have a relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Kanan x Shinji

Shinji worked in a fish shop helping Kanan's grandfather. There he met Kanan, who fell in love at first glance. She also made friends with her and other girls from Aqarous. As he passed the time, he did not know if he felt the same to him, so he did not admit to love her, but everything changed when he wore the boxes and she accidentally stood on the roller, swung and almost inflamed, but Shinji caught in the last moment and fell together , the can lifted and looked at Shinji.

"Are you good at Shinji?"

"Okay, are you all right Kanan?"

"I'm fine. Shinji is bleeding!" Shinji had a small cutoff on her head. Kanan immediately responded giving first aid. When they finished each other they looked into their eyes and approached and kissed. Kanan quickly moved away to say something, but Shinji kissed her again and she kissed back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Mari x Shinji

Mari was bored and nervous as the young men tried to flirt with her, but she knew they just wanted her wealth. They had a party in which her father was drinking promoted and became the boss of the hotel. As she walked to his beautiful dark-blue dress on the balcony, he met a young man who was staring at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night, is not it?" Shinji turned and looked at the beautiful girl, "Yes, I always enjoy watching the stars, I'm always wondering what mystical secrets are in this universe."

"Yes, I always liked to look with my friends"

„mhm, to introduce my name Shinji Ikari. "

" Mari Ohara "

" Well, Mary seems to have fun, do you dance? "laughs" Yes! "

A month passed after a fateful encounter, they became a couple, no one expected that the unmistakable Mari Ohar would find a boyfrend and that the two of them would be madly in love.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Dai x Shinji

Dai knew she was rigorous and insatiable in school as a school presidency. But she never expected to fall in love with her ears in Shinji. Since school has become co-ed, only some young men have been in school. Shinji was impressed by her steadfastness, but also the severity she had with others, especially her (if she knew the relationship with the redhead of Germany). Dai decided to admit her feelings to Shinji while she was trying to resolve the paperwork and admitted she was in love with him. She was silent for a while, thinking she did not like her, but Shinji grabbed her on the cheek and kissed her, she was in the seventh heaven.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Sarah x Shinji

Shinji and Sarah met when they traveled by train to Tokyo. They exchanged the number and so they were in touch. Several times they knew how to get out of the coffee, but as time went on, Sarah realized she fell in love with Shinji. He invited him to come to the bridge where he admitted he was in love with him. What was the answer to the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Leah x Shinji

Leah met Shinji over Ruby, where she fell in love at first glance. For some time, Ruby, Leah and Shinji had been together, but as time went by, she felt more and more towards Shinji. Ruby noticed it, so she helped Sarah by placing a letter in Shinji and Leah's closet where they later found. When they found hher . She could not withstand and admitted to Shinji that she was in love with him that she was answered with a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Poglavlje21

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Tsubasa x Shinji

"Really, there should be a text that repeats twice, not three."

"Hm, you're right, that's going along with the rhythm," the two are discussing the lyrics of writing music together. But Tsubasa had other plans she was actually in love with Shinji, but she did not know how to admit love. As they talked, Shinji looked at her. Tsubasa got up and kissed Shinji, and kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Erena x Shinji

Shinji met Eren in the fashion show, no one expected the two at first glance to fall in love. Although Shinji was a fashion design, he was always at her side when it was the hardest thing to do. Erena therefore loved Shinji with Tsunas and Anja, the Shinji was special in her heart, so they were in touch. When she withdrew from her career she did not even suspect that the relationship would be even deeper. They are now engaged and fortunate in love, while they have nothing else to prevent them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Anju x Shinji

Anju had met Shinji at college, not even telling them she would fall in love. They had together a seminar work on a lost civilization in South America. So the two of them met when they successfully mastered the seminar with great success and was surprised when the Shinji asked for coffee. As the compounds went so Shinji admitted he was in love with her. She responded with the kiss. they are now connected for two years and are happy to meet Shinji.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Ayumu x Shinji

He took notice once again of the tickets just staying on the dresser in the corner of the room and decided not to let them go to waste. "Hey Ayumu..." He began catching her full attention.

"Would you...like to come with me to...the dance festival at the docks tonight?" Shinji asked awkwardly averting her eyes and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Eep." Ayumu froze letting a small blush creep up on her cheeks. Sure she's been to the dance ball before. Here was Shinji genuinely asking her out of nowhere to a dance festival tonight, but she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought. That thought was especially profound considering she had unwittingly got herself off just wrestling with him earlier.

"If you don't want to I totally get it!" Shinji was cut off from finishing his sentence by Ayumu 's right hand quieting his lips.

"No I will totally go! Okay? Is that okay with you? I don't want to come off as needy, but rare moments like this don't happen often." She rambled almost making Shinji feel dizzy just for keeping up with whatever she's saying, but he got the idea.

The two danced together for what felt like an eternity, but not in a boring way. All night they graced each other in a casual dancer's embrace slowly gliding around the festival grounds among the other dancing duos. Eventually the festivities of the night died down and numbers of attendees became scarce, the two teen slow danced until they silently agreed with each other that it was time to head back home. "Ayumu..." He began placing his right hand on one of her thighs catching her attention. Her eyes had become teary as she looked directly into his, suddenly a pull tugged at her cheeks. A pull that came from Shinji's hands on her puffy cute face...

Next thing she knew her lips touched something equally fleshy and smooth.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Kasumi x Shinji

"How is this happened!?" Kasumi asked as she was almost crying.

"My guess is dry air." Shinji stated and she turned around.

"Dry air." Shinji repeated and Kasumi stared at him. "The air has being very dry nowadays, and that create static electricity. You sleep in a bunker bed near the metallic rails of your curtains, so static electricity there probably attracted and messed your hair."

"How you even know that?" Kasumi wondered.

"I got shocked in doorknobs like seven times yesterday. So I just glued the evidence together and concluded this." Shinji said simple.

"How it happened is not important! How I fix this!" Kasumi said as she examined her hair. "It has knots!"

"I can fix it." Shinji offered and the girl stared at him in disbelief. " I learned how to do makeup, fix bad hair.."

The boy started separating a few strands and gently using his fingers to undo any tangle and knot. Kasumi tensed as she felt someone messing with her hair.

"Kasumi, calm down and relax." Shinji said near her ear, making her shiver a bit, while his soft but strong hands gently massaged her shoulders, making her finally relax a little.

He resumed fixing her hair, carefully undoing all the knots. It took some time, but he was able to completely remove all the knots and tangles, without pulling her hair even once, and without breaking one single strand.

When he finished Kasumi is suprised how her hair is beautiful she jump an kiss her boyfrend.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Shizuku x Shinji

Shinji didn't know how much time had passed but the moon was much higher now, and the night much colder. Nonetheless, Shinji never stopped telling her everything he knew about the stars he was so interested in as a child.

Shizuka seemed to listen to every word, although he had an feeling she spent more time staring lovingly at him then the night sky.

A flash of movement caught his eye. He squeezed her hand. "Look, Shizuka. Those are shooting stars!" Next to him, he felt her slightly shift and look up.

"They say if you make a wish on a shooting star, it'll come true."

"Hm? And what did you wish for?"

"Easy. I wished for us to always be together, and for me to always be by your side."

Shizuka buried her face into the crook of his neck, sending chills down his spine. He felt her smile against his skin as he breathed in her scent.

"Strange. What happens when two people wish for the same wish on the same stars?"

"I guess we'll find out, Shizuka." He said, slowly leaning down.

They softly kissed again, stars forgotten.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Karin x Shinji

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Tree dugs try to harrased girl but boy who is name Shinji see what is try to do, he jupm. Shinji effortlessly sidestepped and smacked the guy's head into the wall on his left with his hand. The thug was still conscious, though very winded, until Shinji swung rigt hand hard, butting the hilt into his gut knocking him out. He then turned his gaze toward the other two, who had been shaken by his quick triumph over the ringleader, and strode towards them ready to knock them out too.

The one with the tattoo over his face then tried his luck by closing in on the black hared boy with sloppily aimed boxing styled punches. This guy apparently was somewhat educated in that form of combat, but he was certainly not on the level. Shinji blocked a punch left hand of his other arm before smacking the flat side of right before tripping him with a leg sweep. With a heavy thud, he landed on his back, getting knocked out by a last punch from Shinji, getting KO'd alongside the first man. Afer all tree is down he look in beautiful girl.

„ Are you all right"

„ Yes, I fine thak you for saving me"

„ No problem , my name is Shinji yours?"

„ My name is Karin."

Two weeks later they be dating together. She is happy that she has a good-hearted boyfriend who looks not only in beauty but also in appearance and he is her protector.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Ai x Shinji

"Ai are you sure about this?" Shinji asked analyzing the surrounding ambiance of the nightclub where among the silhouettes of various goers dancing about there were the usual black-suited henchmen/bouncers standing among them.

Ai turned her head looking him straight in the face with a cheeky smile of confidence.

"Psh, yeah right. Don't worry about it too much, ladykiller." She answered "Besides Miyashita long as you stick with me you'll be _Miya_ fine." She finished with her cringe inducing puns making Shinji laugh simply at the sheer silliness of what she just said.

Ai smiled in appreciation of someone actually laughing at her obviously cheesy puns. _'Finally someone appreciates my comedic genius.'_

She led him to the dance floor eventually letting go as she had begun to sway her body in rhythm to the night club music. Shinji was at first a little clueless as to where things would go with this, but he merely shrugged and started putting his learned dancing skills to use nearby her. When they finished Shinji amd Ai goen home. They stop, next thing he knew his lips touched something equally fleshy and smooth.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Kanata x Shinji

Kanata knew that she was sleepy, but she did not even expect to fall in love with a young man named Shinji. They met at the faculty, but since she met, she could not sleep at all, she was an asset. Two weeks later, she finally admitted to Shinji that she was in love. Surprised Shinji kisses her. It's been two months since, Shinji lies on her lap together in the park enjoying the spring sun.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Setsuna x Shinji

Setsuna and Shinji watched together the movie (Love drama, of course) that Setsuna had chosen. Shinji did not even suspect that Setsuna was sensitive to love drama, but Shinji met his wish and watched the movie together. Shinji saw that she was crying again, and Shinji intuitively caught Setsun's chin and kissed her. After the kiss of the film was completely forgotten.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Emma x Shinji

Shinji and Emma were on skiing. Unlike Emma, Shinji is a total anti-talis for skiing. That is why there had been a disaster on which Shinji was in the plaster, but he did not regret it when he had Emma who was always close to him. But the fact Emma decided she would not learn Shinji ski, that's for sure.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

I don't own Love live or Evangelion

Rina x Shinji

Rina was a shy girl who was always hiding her notebook face. She was a great painter, but it all changed when Karin and Ai brought a s,Shinji to help in music production. Since Rina and Shinji loved both pictures, Rina thanks to Shinji slowly began to open until she finally stopped carrying and hiding her notebook face. When the Shinji saw Rina look he said she was beautiful. Two months have passed, Shinji and Rina are together, but now they are full of confidence and no longer hide their face in public, especially in front of friends.


	34. Chapter 34

Epiloge

I finally ended up with _**Pure love**_ story. Because it's rare to be a male caracter from anime or oc caracter to love live or crossover love live with other anime male caracter. Some last chapter I writing about girls from _**Love live! Perfect dream project and Love live! All stars**_ from video game

That's why I'm glad I wrote a one-shot story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
